Our Secret pt2: Passion
by Keyote
Summary: Continuation to Our Secret pt.1: Love. After two years apart, Naruto and Hinata find themselves having to meet up when their secret romance is threatened. What must they do in order to stay together? Rated M for leMon scene


Hinata: Keyote doesn't own Naruto.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto does.

Keyote: OK you two, ready to make a baby?

Naruto and Hinata: (faint while blushing like crazy)

A/N: Yeah, the continuation of Our Secret is here. To be perfectly honest, I never actually planned to do a sequel (hence the reason why the first one had just been named Our Secret, only adding pt.1: Love at a later date). But, since everyone who reviewed pt.1 asked for this, who am I to deny you all? And keep in mind, I consider this a continuation and not a sequel because it continues right where pt.1 ended, plus it's more appropriate to think of it like that.

Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Chewie Cookies, moonangel511, GravityTheWizard, OnGuard, Itachi's aprentice, SilentSinger948, xHinata Uzumakix, Rose Tiger, Tenshi Namikaze, and sykOweasel for your reviews of the first Our Secret. If it wasn't for you, there would be no Passion or Miracle chapter's to go along with Love.

Warning: This story has a lemon contained within. You know how this works, read if you like and are old enough and skip if you hate or are too young. And now......let's get this show on the road.

Our Secret pt.2: Passion

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It had been fifteen minutes since he had disappeared from sight, but Hinata still stood at the gate as if she could see him. It was going to be rough for her, not being able to see him for the next two and a half years unless she got lucky and a mission happened to take her to a place he was currently at. And if that does happen, she would have to find away to sneak away from her team so they could meet up for a little while, but she knew she could do it. "Naruto, I already miss you so much. These next few years are going to feel like an eternity for me and I'm sure it will be for you as well." she said quietly to herself. Allowing one last moment, Hinata finally turns around to head home.

She doesn't even take a single step before she comes to a stop. Standing before her is the fifth Hokage herself, Tsunade Senju, who is looking at her with a warm smile. "So, I'm glad to see at least one of his friends came to see him off. I'm a little surprised Sakura isn't here. I told her she was free for today so she could see him off but I wonder where she is?" Hinata looks around before saying "As far as I know, I was the only one here besides you, lady Tsunade." Tsunade smiles at her and ask "So tell me, why is it that you have come here, Hinata? Did you just come to wish him luck or does this send off run deeper?"

Hinata blushed at that. It was true that she and Naruto had been involved secretly for some time now, ever since that day at the training field before the fight with Neji. But they had both thought that nobody outside of Jiraiya knew about them and he only knew because he was needed to help Hinata make a pact with the toads. "I....well, that is to say..." Tsunade gives her a soft laugh as she says "I can tell what's going on. You and Naruto are together, aren't you?" Hinata looks at her wide eyed. How does she know about us? Does anyone else know? Tsunade sees the worry in her eyes and says "Let's take a walk to some place more private and we can talk."

They two had soon arrived at the cliff side above the great stone faces and were now looking over the village. Tsunade looked at the young Hyuga girl and smiled at seeing her take a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the breeze as danced thru her short hair. "OK, I think we can have a private talk now, don't you? So, why don't you tell me the whole story from the beginning." Hinata hesitated for a moment, but figured it might be a good idea for Tsunade to know. After all, if a need arose for her and Naruto to meet up quickly, Tsunade was the only one who could make it happen.

"It started a month before the Chunin Exam. Me and my team was practicing at one of the training grounds when I noticed thru my Byakugan that Naruto had arrived and was perched in a near bye tree watching us. Well, he was watching me specifically as I trained. Him being there made me blush as I had a huge crush on him at the time and I guess you could say, I had a bit of a hero worshiping status towards him as well. He was so strong in my eyes, I wanted to be like him as there was nothing he couldn't do. He was everything to me, even if I didn't fully realize how much he meant to me then."

Tsunade nods and ask "Why didn't he approach you at that moment? Why hide in a tree and watch you?" Hinata looks at her and says "It was because of my teammates. Though I doubted Shino would have little problem with Naruto, but Kiba really didn't like him back in those days, as was the case with most everyone else at the time. Naruto wisely hid down wind so Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't know he was there. I've always wanted to ask Shino if he knew, but I decided to wait till we come out about us to everyone. After my teammates had left, Naruto came out of the tree and approached me. My heart was racing and my head was swimming in all these thoughts about what was going to happen. But before we could really talk, a branch member from my family showed up and Naruto had to run and hide, though he did promise that we would continue this next time. As I went home, I was upset that we had been interrupted. But, I was happy too. Naruto wanted to talk to me about something and that was enough for me, at least at the time."

Tusnade sighs. "That is always the case, huh. A possible romantic moment ruined by an unwanted visitor." Hinata nods in agreement before saying "Master Jiraiya?" Tsunade laughs and says "More times than I can remember. I'm surprised I didn't give him permanent brain damage from all the blows to the head I gave him. But then again, maybe I did. It would explain his current mentality and attitude. So anyways, what happened next?"

"Well, I didn't see Naruto again till the Chunin Exam. Though we both wanted to continue the conversation that had been interrupted, it was impossible due to what was going on. We didn't get our chance till the morning of the third round. Naruto was feeling down and was starting to doubt his abilities to keep the oath of blood he made for me after my fight with my cousin. He was wondering around till he and I ran into each other at the training grounds. We talked and I saw his fears and internal struggles. Not wanting to see the one I admired and cared deeply for in that state, I did everything I could to make him feel better, and I succeeded. By the time we were done talking, he was pumped and ready to keep his vow to me."

"Well, though it does surprise me to hear that even Naruto can have doubts about himself, I'm glad you were able to help him? So, when did you two become an item?" Hinata smiles as she blushes. "This is where the story gets good. Feeling 100% again, Naruto decides to tell me what he wanted to say. He walks up to me, holds me in his arms and kisses me. He actually kissed ME. I thought I was in heaven at that moment. After we broke apart, he told me that he loves me, that he has loved me for a long time. I tell him the same and we have a wonderful moment together. I then asked him why he never said anything before and what about his crush on Sakura. He explains it all. We then decide to keep this relationship a secret since we don't know how everyone would react. Like, would my family force us apart or would our friends try to sabotage us? Naruto soon had to leave for his fight, so we shared one last kiss before we both left to go to the stadium."

"Well, it's nice to know at least one good thing came out of that day. So, what happened next?" asked Tsunade. "Well, after that, Naruto had to leave with Master Jiraiya to go look for you. While he was gone, I spent much of my time in the clans archival chamber's going over clan rules and laws looking for anything me and Naruto could use to stay together should our relationship be found out by the clan and they try to force us apart. Just before Naruto returned, I found the only thing that would work without fail. During your presentation to the village as the fifth, I got a message to Naruto asking him if I could come over the next night at midnight. He gave me a nod, thus setting off what was to happen."

Tusnade was now looking at her in a surprised shock. "Wait, don't tell me you and him..." Hinata quickly shook her head and said "Well, that was my plan. You see, in order for us to be together no matter what, I would have to become pregnant with his child. Sex alone is not enough, I would have to be with child also. Naruto, upon hearing this, was shocked. He was even more shocked as I started to undress and he quickly stopped me. He said that there was no reason for us to go that far unless we had no choice. If they ever do find out about us and try to force us apart, then yeah. But until then, lets just keep going as we had been. And so, we continued to date in secret. Naruto said the main reason for us to not do that was because at my age, birth would put me and our child at risk and he wouldn't risk either of us if he could avoid it."

Tsuande smiles happily as she says "Well, at least that kid knows when to say no for now. I'm proud of him. So, what next?" Looking back over the village, Hinata says "We continued on with our secret while the rest of the world was clueless. After the mission to bring Sasuke back failed and Naruto learned he would be leaving with Jiraiya, me and him made plans. With Master Jiraiya's help, I signed the toad summoning contract so we could send each other messages and stay informed. After he was released, we trained together in secret, teaching each other helpful things, and we even spent the night together at his place, though we didn't have sex or anything like that. Then today came and you know the rest."

Tsuande nods before saying "Well Hinata, if something does come up and yours and his love is threatened by your clan or anyone else, let me know and we'll think of something together, OK?" Hinata nods as she starts to walk away. She stops and says "You know, it's funny." Tsunade ask "What is?" "This is the same spot Naruto told the third Hokage about his feelings for me after he returned from the Wave mission and where Naruto decided to finally tell me the truth. I can't help but think that this place is important to us for some reason." Tsunade walks up to her and places her hands on her shoulder's while saying "This may very well be a special place for you both. And old friend of mine once said to me that there is no coincidence, only eventuality. Will just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Two years have passed since that day and many things had happened. Since Naruto's departcher, he and Hinata had been able to have several secret run-ins with him during various missions. Though the time they had was usually only a couple of hours, it was enough for them to catch up in ways that couldn't be done thru written letter's. Though some of their actions had been a little more mature than what they had done prior to his leaving, they had held themselves back from going all the way. It has been eight months since she had last seen him and things had taken a very bad turn.

Hinata was in her room, laying on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her father was away on business for the clan when the event that had led her to this moment had occurred. About a month earlier, Team Kurenai and Team Guy had been sent to the Land of Minerals on a special assignment. It was there that Hinata found herself attracting the unwanted attention of the son of the Lord of Minerals who had on three occasion's attempted to assault her in a sexual way. Luckily, each of his attempts had failed and though she had wanted to hurt him for those attempts. she had held herself back for the sake of the mission. She was glad when it was over as she could breath a sigh of relief and not have to watch her back 24/7.

Unfortunately, her problems with this man was not over. Shortly after the Leaf nin had left, a discovery was made in one of the mines in the region. A very rare and valuable metal had been found in large quantities there and the lord had decided to offer trade with the Leaf. Unfortunately, he let his son handle all the details and the man had decided to use this as an opportunity to get Hinata as his wife (though sex slave would be the more proper term he'd use for her). Because of the benefit's this metal presented, the village council approached the Hyuga Elders and made the request. Despite how much Hinata had improved in the last few years, the Elders still saw her as being to weak and useless to fit any real role in the clan. And since Hanabi was already going to be the next head and Hiashi was conveniently absent, the Elders over stepped their authority and gave the go ahead. In two months, Hinata will be branded with the curse seal and sent to her future master, er I mean husband. Hinata had just been informed of that and was now trying to think of what to do.

Two days later, Hiashi had returned and was livid when he heard what the Elders had done. He had tried to reverse the decision, but he was told that if it wasn't Hinata, then Hanabi would have to take her place because this metal was worth any sacrifice. Defeated, he finally gave in and returned to his study and sent for Hinata to come see him. As he was looking over some scrolls, trying to find a solution to this problem, a knock was heard against the door. "Enter." he said. The door opened and Hinata entered the room. The look on her face cut deep into his heart. He had acknowledged that he had been a terrible father to her over the years, but it was his hope that he could make it up to her, but now....

"Hinata, how are you doing? And please, be honest with me." said Hiashi. Hinata sat in the chair before him and said "I'm doing as well as can be expected, all things considered. Father, I don't want to marry him, even if it's for the sake of the village. Durring the mission where I met this man, he tried to assault me three times and he made it clear what it was he wanted from me. I can never love a man like that, my heart and sould have already been given to another."

"Four times, daughter. He tried to attack you four times." said Hiashi. A look of shock came across Hinata's face as she said "What? When was the forth time? And how do you know about it?" "Neji told me. I asked him to tell me about this man after I learned how he knew you and he also informed me about the attempted attacks. The forth was while you were in the bath. He had attempted to enter your room, when Neji happened to see him and stopped him. This happened the night before you left." Hinata was shaken by this news, if it hadn't been for Neji, he most likely would have taken her by surprise and he might have even raped her. 'I need to thank Neji for saving me later.' she thought.

"So tell me daughter, who is the one you said already owns your heart and soul?" he asked. Hinata blushed as she realized she had said that. Hiashi, seeing her fear, told her "It is OK daughter, I won't judge you for who ever you chose. Please, tell me." Finding her courage, Hinata took a deep breath and said "Naruto Uzumaki, father." She had expected him to br furious, but instead he was.....smiling? "Naruto Uzumaki, the one who beat Neji at the Chunin Exam, who declared he would change the Hyuga clan, and saved the village from Gaara of the Sand as well as other such things. Well, I must admit that I'm impressed. I didn't realize you could make such a wise chose for a future husband."

Hinata was both shocked and confused, she had not expected this reaction from her father. "You mean, you never hated him like the rest of the village for having the Kyuubi inside him? And yes, he told me about the demon within him. It was he way of showing he trusted me, not that it was necessary as I found out years ago while looking thru the archives." Hiashi nodded his understanding. "I see, that makes this even easier. No, I never hated him. I actually thought of him as a hero as was the wish of the fourth. I'm aware of the influence he has on you and I feel it a good thing for you and him to be together. But, until I can find away around you having to marry this man that won't force Hanabi to take your place, where stuck."

"Actually father, there is one way that I know of. During the time me and Naruto first started dating in secret, we were afraid that we would be discovered and forced apart. So, to save us from that, I went thru a lot of work and found an old clan law that's still valid today. It will allow me and Naruto to be together and it could give you time to find away to save Hanabi during all the trouble this will cause the Elders."

"What law is this?" asked Hiashi. Hinata produced the scroll and handed it to him. She mentally thanked herself for having the foresight to always have it with her for things like this. Hiashi looked it over before looking at Hinata and saying "You do realize what this will mean for you. You will have to marry Naruto, give up all claims and connections with the clan, and any children you have that pocess the Byakugan will not be protected by the clan. Plus you would be giving birth at sixteen which is pretty young to be having a child."

Hinata nods and says "I know father, I have lived with this knowledge for two years now and I'm willing to do this. I love Naruto with all my heart and I know he feels the same. I want to be with him and have his children and be an Uzumaki. We know what the danger's are, but wouldn't it be better for me to be with the one I love and have his child within a year as apposed to being in a forced marriage with a guy like that and still most likely be a mother within a year's time." Hiashi nods in understanding and says "Very well, if this is your choice, then I will except it. I may not be able to offer your's and his children protection, but I can still be a grandfather to them. So, how will you and Naruto do this? After all, if my memory is correct, he won't be back for at least another 5 or 6 months and you only have two months left?"

"Simple father. Before Naruto left, we both feared this could happen so Naruto had me sign the toad summoning contract so we could get in touch with each other for any reason. I'll call my partner and have her deliver a message to him so we can arrange a place to meet. I'll then tell lady Tsunade, who knows about us like master Jiraiya, and have her send me to the meeting place on a "mission" so we can do what we need to do." Hiashi gives her a smile and says "Well, you better get to it. I will continue to look for an alternative for Hanabi. I'm sure there's something that can save her as well."

Hinata got up and hugged her father and thanked him before leaving to go to her and Naruto's secret spot to summon Shimatio. Hiashi walked over and grabbed another scroll before saying to himself 'Hm, I guess we won't need to bring up the betrothal contract, huh Minato, Kushina, Hitomi?'

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Hinata had arrived at her and Naruto's secret training spot 30 minutes later. It was a nice secluded place Naruto had found as a child while trying to hide from some villagers. After catching her breath, Hinata did the hand signs before pressing her right hand against the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu." A female frog almost as big as her appeared and gave her a warm smile. "Hinata, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to summon me for another week or two." Shimatio then saw the look Hinata was giving. Something bad has happened, something very bad.

Shimatio got a serious look on her face and said "Hinata, what happened partner?" Hinata looked at her seriously and said "The village council and the clan elders went behind my father's back and have put me into an arranged marriage to some pervert just to get their hands on some rare metal." A look of anger crossed Tio's face as she said "What? Those bastards, I hope your father can come up with something to help." Hinata shook her head and said "He can't, thats why I called you. The day me and Naruto believed could come has arrived. In order for use to be able to stay together, we need to meet up so I can become pregnant with his child. That way, the elders will have to void the marriage and I can stay with Naruto."

Shimatio nodded and said "Well, it looks like I win the bet." Hinata gave her partner a look of confusion and said "What do you mean by a bet? Don't tell me you and Gammakichi were betting on us having to do this?" Tio nodded happily and said "Not just the two of us, but every toad on the mountain had money on if you two would marry and have the kid or have the kid and then marry. Heh heh, thanks alot Hinata because now I'm a rich toad." Hinata sighed inwardly at this. These toads could be such a headache sometimes. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll deliver your message to Naruto right away. Be back in a bit." And with that, Shimatio vanished in a puff of smoke.

(location unkown)

Naruto was getting tired of walking. They had been on the move for over 15 hours with no rest. "Hey Pervy Sage, how much farther do we need to go?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Jiraiya sighed as he said "At least another three days or so. Come on, you can't be tired yet, not with all that stamina that you have." Naruto was about to retort when Shimatio popped up nearby. Smiling now, he walked over to her and said "Hey Tio, good to see you. What brings you here anyways, is something up?" Jiraiya is now standing by Naruto, also listening to for the news. "We have a problem Naruto." "What kind of problem. Tio?" Shimatio tells them what Hinata has told her. Naturally, Naruto is less than happy about that.

"What. the village council and the Hyuga elders are going to make Hinata do what again?" roared an enraged Naruto. Both Jiraiya and Tio had wisely moved away as red chakra erupted around Naruto. His eyes were also glowing red as he immediately entered three-tailed mode. "I'm going to KILL them." growled Naruto as he started to move to the direction that would lead to the village. As much as Jiraiya entertained the thought of letting him do this which would also make Tsuande's and Hiashi's jobs easier, there was probably a down side for Naruto to do this too.

"Naruto, calm down. The fact that Hinata was able to contact you like this means that there is still time, right Shimatio?" Tio nods and says "She didn't tell me how long she had, but I'm guessing not much since she said that you need to give her a child so you both can stay together." Naruto calmed down some as he thought things thru. He had hoped that they would have more time, but it looks like time has run out. "It's OK Naruto, this incident needs to take priority over anything else going on right now. I'll leave it to you to decide where and when to do this." Naruto nods and says "OK Tio, this is what I want you to tell Hinata."

Several hours later, Hinata stood before Tsuande and had asked her about the situation with the council. "I'm sorry about that Hinata. Like your father, they failed to let me in on this very important decision. In fact, all Shinobi member's of the cousil were not informed of this." Hinata couldn't hide her anger as she spoke. "But, isn't it impossible for them to do something like this without the WHOLE cousin in attendance?" Tsunade shook her head and said "It should be, but apparently Danzo found away around that for the sake of this metal. I argued that they were giving up a valuable kunoichi for this and their response was that you, Hinata, were not valuable and very easily replaced in the villages ninja ranks."

That sent tears falling from the young girls eyes. "I see, so I finally have a better understanding as to how Naruto felt for all those years because of the council. It's this sort of thing that makes me wonder why Naruto would put up with this village? And the answer is simple, he would never let people like them beat him and make him run away and neither will I." she said defiantly. Tsunade smiled at her and thought 'You've come a long way Hinata. You really are the best choice for a girlfriend and maybe more for my little brother.' "Speaking of Naruto, have you contacted him about this?"

Her blush said it all. "Yes, I did contact him and that is the reason I'm here now. Lady Tsunade, I wish to be sent to the Land of Waves for a special mission." Tsunade had a good idea as to what this "mission" is. It was both something she knew would happen upon hearing what the civilian member's of the council and the Hyuga elders had done. It was something she had also feared happening. "So, you and Naruto are going to have to put that little bylaw the Hyuga's of old made into effect, am I right?" Hinata nods and says "We're both nervous about this, but we no longer have any choice. If neither you or my father can stop this forced marriage, then the only choice left for me and Naruto to be able to stay together is for me to become pregnant with his child."

Tsunade nods and ask "Does your father know and approve?" Hinata herself nods and says "Yes, I spoke to him on this when we talked about the situation. Though he is understandably unhappy with all of this, he like me would rather marry and bare the child of the one I love as apposed to marrying and baring the child of the sexist pig within a years time." Tsunade looks at her for a moment before pulling out a scroll and writing on it. After several minutes, she rolled it up and put her seal on it before handing it over to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga, I'm giving you a special A-Ranked mission that will be for you alone. You are to take that scroll to the Land of Waves and deliver it to the person who's name is inscribed on the scroll. Once done, you may have five days to look around and relax. Do you have any question's?"

Hinata shook her head, Tsunade the said "Very well, you are to leave as soon as possible. You are dismissed." With that, Tsuande got up and walked over to the young girl and hugged her. Hinata returned the hug and wispered a thank you before leaving the room in a hurry as she had some packing to do. Moment's later, Shizune entered the room and said "Was that Hinata just now? She seemed rather anxious, yet happy at the same time. What's going on?" Tsunade smiled and said "Oh, nothing much. I just found out I'm going to be an aunt soon." At first, Shizune was confused till the realization of what she was just told sunk in. "So, you think their ready for that kind of leap in their relationship?" Tsunade smiled and said "Doubt it. No one ever really is ready in the beginning but they be just fine. After all, they have love on their side."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Several hours later, Hinata was racing thru the trees as she neared the border to the Land of Waves. She had got home and had packed quickly before running into her father on the way out. She decided to not tell him where she was going, which he was fine with as it would allow him to not have to lie about her location later. She had ran into her team who asked her if she wanted to go to the training grounds and do some practicing. She had told them no and that she had a mission to do. Kiba had offered to go with her, but she told him that this was a solo mission that only she could. She said her goodbyes and left.

Soon, she was walking across the Great Naruto Bridge and entering the town Naruto had told her to meet him in. She giggled quietly to herself as she thought about the fact the people named a landmark after Naruto and remembered when Naruto had told her about this place. After walking into town, she started her search, asking people if they had seen Naruto as they would most like;y recognize him. All she got were negatives, so she kept walking. She had failed to notice that she was being followed by a figure draped in a dark cloak and hood who was slowly closing the gap between them.

Just as she walked past an alley way, the cloaked figure darted forward, grabbed her and covered her mouth and forced her into the darkened alley. Before she could even resist or scream, she felt the man's lips come into contact with hers. For just a second, she went rigid until she realized that this kiss was all so familiar to her. The way the man touched her and tasted was everything she dreamed of at night. Smiling inwardly, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. She soon felt his tongue touch her lower lip and immediately granted him access. She allowed him to massage her mouth and play around with her tongue as he control her. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven until....

"Hinata, what are you doing?" came a very surprised and shocked voice. Hinata immediately kerked away and saw Naruto looking at her in total disbalief at the entrance to the alley. "Wha, Naruto? How are you there when your right...." Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized she had just cheated on her love. She started to cry as her mind raced to think of a way to say she was sorry. She then realized that she was still in the man's arms and tried to pull away. "Let me go, you pervert. Let me go right now." she yelled as the man tried to hold her closer. After several seconds, he finally released her. She then yelled "Who are you, and why did kiss me?"

The figure laughed before removing his hood and said "Hinata, I'm hurt. Can't a guy go and kiss his girlfriend when he hasn't seen her in a while?" Hinata looked at him stunned before saying "Naruto?" She looks back at the other Naruto who gives her a smile before going up in a puff smoke. Realization hit her as she said "A Shadow Clone?" She looks back at Naruto who smiles and nods. Now Hinata was mad as she started to hit Naruto's chest half heartily. "Naruto, you big jerk. How could you do that to me?" He laughed as she continued her attack and said "Sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist."

She gave him an annoyed huff as she crossed her arms across her chest and said "Well, you can forget about us then, Naruto. I'll go back home and ask Kiba or Shino to help me out with this. At least they won't play mean tricks on me." As she started to walk off, Naruto suddenly said "Oh no you don't, my Hime." as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her again and drew her back until she was resting against his body. She squealed happily as he started to kiss and nibble her neck. She melted into him as she sighed and said "Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" He laughed and said "Only what you want to Hinata, only what you want to."

They soon emerged from the alley way and started walking as Naruto showed her the sights. "So where's Master Jiraiya?" Hinata asked as she and Naruto passed thru the market distract. "Oh, he went on ahead to deal with the job we were heading for prior to your message. So we don't have to worry about him spying on us. So, what do you say I take you to our new summer home." She looked at him and asked "Our new summer home?" He nodded and said "That's right, old man Tazuna built a place for me and my future family to live in when we come to visit on vactions or even to stay at once I get tired of living back home. And since your a big part of my future family, it's your home too. Right?"

She nods happily as she latches onto his arm and leans her head against his shoulder. As they walk, she tells him everything about what has been going on. He promises that if he ever meets the man who has been hurting her emtional, he was going to make him suffer. The soon arrived at their "summer" home located along a river near the edge of town. She was impressed as he gave her the full tour of the place, both inside and out. Soon, they came to sat on their future bed and Naruto asked her a serious question. "Hinata, are you sure your ready for this?" She remains silent for a second before saying "Yes, Naruto. I've been ready for a long time now. I'll admit that I am a bit scared, but who wouldn't be. But I do want this with you. And I want to have your children. I just wasn't expecting the first one so soon." He nods and says "I know, I'm scared to so lets make a promise. We'll make sure all our kids never have to grow up knowing the pain we had to endure growing up." She nods as they kiss, letting their passion take over as the moment had finally arrived.

They kiss for several minutes, allowing the kiss to ignite the flames of passion with each other. When they break apart for air, they're both panting heavily as they look into each others eyes. What they see is what they have both wanted to see for a long time, the desire that can finally be satisfied. They both got up and quickly discarded their clothes, thus getting past that little obstacle quickly. They returned to more passionate kissing as Naruto pushed Hinata back down on the bed and taking his position atop her.

It didn't take long for their tongues to start playing around in each others mouths as Naruto brought both his hands up and started to massage Hinata's large breast. Hinata moaned into the kiss as Naruto lightly squeezed and caressed them in a loving manner. The kiss soon broke and Naruto started to leave kisses along her neck and shoulder, leaving occasional bite marks and giving her hardened nipples a light pinch with his finger's that caused her to cry out for him. "Oh Naruto, I love you." she said with a purr as he removed his hands from her breast so he could look at them.

Out of instinct, Hinata immediately covered them with her hands but Naruto simply took hold of her wrist and held her hands above her as he lowered himself down and lightly blew on her left nipple. This action caused her to moan aloud. She moaned even louder when he gave it a playful lick. But as soon as Naruto took the whole nipple into his mouth and started to suck, she let out a loud gasp as her whole body went alive from the sensation. Her mind was slowly slipping away as her breathing became irregular and her moans of pleasure became louder.

After a minute of sucking on her left breast, Naruto broke away and started on the right. He removed his hands from hers so he could let one play with her left while his other started to reach down to feel her secret spot between her legs. She slowly started to scratch his back with her nails as her inner fire grew stronger. Naruto then bit down slightly with his teeth and pulled the right nipple as far as he could before letting it go in a loud pop. Hinata cried out as he did this, her moans now filling the whole house. Her mind suddenly returned to reality as she realized Naruto was kissing his way towards her opening.

Not able to stop herself, her hands quickly shot down and covered her vagina before Naruto could arrive. Confused, Naruto asked "Hinata, what's wrong?" She looks away in shame and says "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess I'm still a little shy about that spot." Naruto gives her a happy laugh and says "Well, considering that with both saw each other naked the night before I left, I admit that hearing that does surprise me. But then again, this is the first time I'll be seeing it this close too. So, please don't worry Hinata. Your beautiful and I love you. Plus, I kind of need to see it in order for us to do this, right?"

Hinata blushes as she hears Naruto call her beautiful, though it hasn't been the first time he has called her that. Nodding at knowing he is right, she removes her hands and allows him to see her now wet pink folds. Naruto brings a finger up and massages her opening, causing her to moan loudly. He soon puts a finger into her and starts pumping followed by another and another, till he has three fingers pumping into her. Hinata cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he pushes her closer to the edge. He soon removes his fingers and gets close enough to start licking her opening. Her body starts to spasm in delight, her breath becoming ragged as he sends wave after wave of pleasure to her brain.

"Naruto please, I need a release. Make me aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she cries out as he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her, going deeper each time and stopping every few seconds to allow himself to massage her inner walls with his tongue. Sensing her being driven to the edge, he brings a hand up and pinches her clit, causing her to arch her back as she screams his name while cumming all over his face. He takes as much of her juices into his mouth and allows himself to savior her taste before swallowing. He then makews eye contact with her as she finishes catching her breath and says "Hinata, you taste really good. Like cinnamon rolls."

She blushes and says "Really?" He nods as he sticks a finger back into her, causing her to moan again, and pulls it out to bring some of her cum to her mouth. She opens and allow him to stick his finger in so she can suck on it. 'Naruto's right, I do taste like cinnamon rolls. I wonder if he taste like ramen?' she wonders as she continues to slowly suck on his finger. Finally, he pulls his finger out and is about to try something else when she suddenly grabs him and flips him over onto his back. "Now Naruto, it's my turn." she says in a mischievous grin. He grins back at her as she lowers her head to his crotch.

When she finally makes eye contact at his member, she gasp at his size. 'I knew Naruto was big, but...' her thoughts trail off. The idea of this giant thrusting into her soon sent shivers of both fear and excitement down her spine. Shaking that off for the moment, she gives his hardened member several licks, getting low moans from Naruto as a result. She decided she likes the taste of him and takes the whole thing into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down, taking as much of him into her as possible as she savor's his taste. Naruto tries his best to resist his own fire within, but it soon becomes more than he can handle. "Hinata, I'm about to cum." he warns her. Heading his warning, she removes most of him from her mouth, leaving only the head as he cries out her name and releases his seed into her.

Forced to swallow most as it enters, she manages to keep some within her mouth to savor his taste. She was right, he does taste like ramen. Once she swallows the rest, she returns to looking at him for a second before they kiss again in another passionate storm of love that has swept over them. Finally, they break apart as Hinata goes to line herself up to let him enter. Before she can do that, Naruto ask "So, you ready for this? Pervy Sage told me it will hurt alot for you at first." She nods and says "Yes, I been preparing myself for this for a while now. I'm happy it will be you who will be the one to claim my virginity, Naruto."

He nods, then remember's something. "Oh, wait a moment Hinata. I almost forget to do this." She looks at him confused as he makes several hand signs before pressing his hand against her belly. She gasp aloud as a very pleasurable feeling shoots thru her womb, inducing a mini-gasm in her. "Na-Naruto, what was that?" she ask in a very happy state of bliss. "That was the fertility jutsu Pervy Sage taught me. Now that I have cast it, you will have a 100% chance at becoming pregnant over the next seventy-two hours." She nods as she raises her body while Naruto alligns himself to her. Slowly and carfully, she lowers herself down, wincing in pain as his member slowly stretches her as he enters. It soon makes contact with her barrier, bringing her to a stop.

She looks at him for a second and gives him a warm smile as she raises herself up before sliding back down hard. She cries out in pain as her virginity is ripped away. She never thought it would hurt this much. As tears fall from her eyes and her body screams out from the pain, she collapses onto Naruto who holds her affectionately. He rubs her back in a soothing manner while saying "Are you OK Hinata?" She nods as she kisses him and lets him know that she'll be fine soon. After several minutes, the pain slowly fades away as she gets back into the straddling position and starts moving up and down on him.

As she rides him over the next several minutes, she gasp and moans as her whole body in enraptured in pleasure. It had hurt at first, but now she was feeling nothing but pleasure from him. She could also see that he was feeling the pleasure as well. She could feel her release closing in, making her quicken the pace as she started to scream at the feeling, Finally, she can't hold it in as she screams out his name when the orgasm hits her harder than the last. She once again collapses onto him while saying "Sorry Naruto, I'm out of strength."

He smiles as he flips her over and starts to thrust into her. "That's OK Hinata, I'll take it from here." She nods as she starts crying out at each thrust. At first, he's slow and careful. But he soon speeds up, pumping faster and going deeper into her. "Yes Naruto, please keep going faster and deeper into me, please." she says between two very loud moans. "Anything for you Hinata." Naruto grunts happily himself before saying "Your so damn tight, Hinata." She smiles at him and says "Ah, for ohh you, Naruto. OHHHAHHHH Only for ahhhHHHHHHHHHHH." She cries out as Naruto speed picks up to the point were their skin is leaving smacking sounds as they make contact.

Soon, both are screaming as they reach their climax. "Hinata, I'm about to cum." "So am I Naruto. I'm ready, please cum into me." He pounds her harder as they share a passionate kiss. Soon, they both hit their limit as Naruto buries himself as deeply as he can. Screaming each others names at the top of their lungs, they cum together in a massive explosion of their love for each other. After they come down from their ecstasy high, Naruto pulls out of her and covers them both with a blanket. Hinata snuggles up close to him and falls asleep quickly, a beautiful smile crossing her face. Naruto gently kisses her forehead before he too falls asleep with her in his arms.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

For the next week, Naruto and Hinata would either be out among the town seeing the sites and having fun or be back at their "summer" home continuing to make love just to be on the safe side. Soon, Hinata has to leave and return home. "So, when will you two be coming home Naruto?" asked Hinata as she hugged her lover. "We should be back in a month or so. Don't worry, we will be back before that day your suppose to be branded so we can reveal our secret to the elders." They give each other a passionate kiss before seperating. As they both walk towards their intended destination's, they stop and look back at each other one last time.

Naruto raises his right fist at her and Hinata follows it up with raising hers as well. Once again, they reaffirm their vows to each other before lowering their hands and continuing on. As they walk, they both think 'Very soon, everyone will know about us. Very soon, we'll see if they are willing to except the truth. Very soon, the whole world will know about a secret, this secret.'

"Our Secret"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, that was it for pt.2: Passion.

So, when will pt.3: Miracle be coming. Can't quite say yet. Just keep reading and checking in on my other stories for updates as to when it will be released as well as it's rating. So, what will happen? Naruto will return, their friends reaction to hearing the truth about them, dealing with the village council and the clan elders, a marriage (NaruHina's?), and of course, the birth of a child.

For anyone who is reading Minatao, I might have chpt.4 out Sunday. The second half of Spiral Traversed starts Monday and it will include the new Spiral Theater segment in the chapter. What is Spiral Theater? You'll see soon enough. Precious Bonds chpt.20 will be out Wednesday. And You're Not Alone act 1's next chapter will be out next weekend (I might have two out if possible). So, until next time. Wig Out


End file.
